


Heat

by lucdarling (orphan_account)



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/lucdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not entirely himself today, the Wolf is baying for control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Dyson looked at the familiar car that pulled up beside him and groaned. If there were two people in the world he didn't want to see today of all days, it would definitely be the two trouble magnets that were his Fae girlfriend and her best friend. Kenzi stuck her head out the window, staring at him. The cop continued walking and the girl swore. The car shot ahead to the end of the street, turning sharply in the middle of the deserted road to face him.

“Look Dyson,” the human girl twirled a strand of hair that was her bright blonde wig. “Just because you get a little pissy with the time on the month is not a reason to go all incommunicado. If you don't talk to Bo soon, she might go all scorned lover on your furry ass.”

Dyson leaned against the brick wall of the building, crossing his arms as Kenzi got out of the vehicle. “Don't come any closer, Kenzi.” He warned quickly. She huffed at him, taking a giant step away from the car and towards him. Dyson inhaled as she moved, the scent of warm clean girl hot wet filling his senses. His eyes cataloged the ragged tights and patched miniskirt, rolling upwards to stare hungrily at the pale skin on display in the thin tank top and denim jacket. Kenzi met his gaze suspiciously.

“You feeling all right, Dyson?” She stepped closer and the wolf howled in triumph. Dyson grimaced, forcing the words out. “I'm in heat.” Kenzi's eye widened at the statement as Dyson finished, “and you smell delicious.” The last word was almost a purr as he pushed off from the wall and sauntered towards the girl. For every step he took, she moved backwards.

“Now come on, wolf boy. You're supposed to just howl at the full moon and be the rechargeable battery for Bo. You remember Bo, don't you? Your girlfriend; the half-succubus who is much better at the sexing. Not that I'm a slouch,” she hastily threw in, “but I think in this case that Bo would be much better suited to deal with this.” Kenzi opened the car door from behind her. Dyson brushed past her, practically rubbing against her as he sat in the seat. The girl stared at him wide-eyed as the man just sat there with a smile. Dyson pulled the door shut as she walked around the back, talking to herself. He didn't make mention of the words 'crazy' and 'absolutely breaking the rules' as well as the light flush on her cheeks when she opened the door.

Kenzi slid into the driver's seat, slamming the door shut and pressing her foot to the gas pedal as she turned the key. Dyson slid over the leather seats to crowd her, left hand slipping onto her thigh to rest there. His smile to the rearview mirror was all teeth as she squeezed her legs together.

The warm hand drifted up slowly, sneaking underneath the skirt to trace circles on Kenzi's inner thigh. He ignored the tightening in his jeans as he sniffed again, arousal prominent in the air. He stopped as she hit the brakes and they jolted forward.

“What are you doing? Keep your hands to yourself!” Kenzi nearly yelled, glaring at Dyson. He grinned wolfishly at her as she opened her mouth for more rebuking, leaning forward to capture her lips. The kiss was gentle as he crawled forward, leaning over her. As Kenzi's eyes slipped shut, Dyson cradled the back of her head with one hand, drawing her closer to him.

He deepened the kiss, tongue parting her lips and swallowing her moan. Dyson groaned as her small hands wrapped around him, bringing him flush against her. Kenzi pushed his shirt up, nails raking over his inked flesh as her tongue slid against his.

Dyson crouched awkwardly in the small space as he stripped his shirt off, throwing it into the foot well. He turned back to Kenzi in time to block her bare foot in his face.

“Don't leave me waiting,” she warned him, blue eyes blown wide with lust. Dyson growled, rolling over the front seat. In a quick series of movements, he tore her top and grabbed a handful of pale skin, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the stiff peak. Kenzi bit back a moan.

“Come on now, you hardly ever shut up,” he said in a whisper, tracing the delicate shell of her ear with his tongue. “It's just you and me here.” Kenzi yanked his mouth to hers, kissing him aggressively as he rolled his denim-clad hips down. She reached between them, metal clicking as she undid his belt. Dyson practically purred into her mouth as their tongues tangled and she shoved the jeans down.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sex Is Not The Enemy Ficathon over at LiveJournal. The prompt was [this photo](http://27.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_kt9jky17p21qzcz6fo1_500.jpg).


End file.
